


Команда на взлет

by Daisjo



Series: Другим путем [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, Past Character Death, major character death in the past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Не бывает недостижимых целей - бывают недостаточно скучающие исследователи. А интерес истинного ученого может двигать не только горами.Предупреждения: возможный ООС, АУ, издевательство над традиционной астрономией. Эпиграф принадлежит Алькору. Фик является парным к фику "Вертикально вверх". Цикл "Другим путем" объединяет концепция и схожий сюжет, а не последовательность событий.Предупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom Star Wars team
Series: Другим путем [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Команда на взлет

**Author's Note:**

> Дело было вечером, делать было нечего...

У дорог не бывает конца, но бывает начало.  
Через тысячу лет кто-то вскроет мою пирамиду…  
(с) Алькор, «Взлет»

  
  
Рыбалка – очень увлекательное занятие. Хоть удочку и можно забросить на совсем небольшое расстояние, а добыча имеет шанс соскользнуть с крючка – но уж если ее получится вытянуть из воды…  
\- Ну же, - еле слышно шепнула полупрозрачная тень, застывшая в дверях полуразрушенного храма. Слабо светящиеся глаза неотрывно следили за всё увеличивающейся точкой в небе.  
Экзар Кун, Лорд ситхов, погибший на четвертом спутнике Явина и навечно привязанный к месту смерти, любил гостей. Жаль, что навещали его так нечасто: чего искать на необитаемом планетоиде? Только на старой заброшенной станции, висящей над Явином-IV еще до появления там Куна, недавно поселился какой-то родианец. Да мало того что поселился – вниз спускается! Сокровища ищет. В первый раз родианцу повезло: Лорд, отвлекшись на занятие в восстановленной наконец лаборатории, банально пропустил его визит. Но через месяц этот самоубийца вернулся! Кун уже придумал несколько полезных способов использования живого разумного существа в экспериментах, но после недолгих размышлений решил использовать родианца как приманку. Ведь планетоид, на орбите которого висит нормальная рабочая станция, не может быть совсем уж опасным, верно? Особенно если ее обитатель утверждает, что не раз спускался на поверхность и искал там древние артефакты ситхов…  
Тем более, даже в таком мягком режиме обработки от родианца была ощутимая польза. Как бы иначе Кун тренировался дотягиваться ментальными каналами до самой орбиты, вплетать свои просьбы-приказы в чужие мысли? Или просто чуть-чуть усиливать уже имеющиеся желания, как в этот раз. Захотелось одному из прибывших джедаев слетать на планетоид – прекрасно, пусть хочется еще сильнее!  
Некрупный фрахтовик опустился на поверхность, спалив выхлопом двигателей приличный участок леса. Кун нахмурился: надо будет оборудовать посадочную площадку. Джунгли Явина, конечно, быстро затягивают прорехи, но всё равно непорядок.  
Приземлившийся корабль какое-то время не двигался. Затем открылся трап, и наружу спустились четверо. Кун торжествующе оскалился: да! Он не ошибся: это всё-таки были джедаи. В первый раз за время его посмертия рыцари Ордена соизволили посетить последнее пристанище Лорда. Что ж, их встретят с радостью.  
\- Это очень опасное место, - невысокая женщина-человек с волосами, забранными в хвост, красноречиво смотрела на храм. – Здесь сильна Темная Сторона. Тебе не стоит туда ходить.  
Кун мысленно согласился: опасное. Очень. Но разве это так важно, а, девочка?  
\- За последний месяц мы побывали в трех разных местах, пропахших Темной Стороной, как джедайский Орден – нравоучениями, - фыркнул второй гость. Кун заинтересованно подался вперед: сравнение ему понравилось. – Рассматривай это как тренировку перед Коррибаном. Тут, по крайней мере, не бегают полчища ситхских студиозусов.  
Кун хмыкнул про себя. Однако интересные нынче джедаи пошли. Орден осуждают, на Коррибан лететь собираются… Этот гость еще и вместо традиционной орденской робы из тканой брони нацепил экспериментальный экзоскелет из запасов станции. Кун эту конструкцию сам сооружал, когда готовил очередную партию случайных находок для родианца. Что поделать, подлинных ситхских артефактов на Явине всегда было немного, а позволять своей любимой приманке самой искать древние сокровища Кун не желал. Этак найдет слишком шустрый родианец чью-нибудь запасную ночную рубашку – и выставит на продажу под видом парадной мантии Лорда Куна. Нет уж, о репутации заботиться надо.  
А экзоскелет-то был создан с секретом. На его изготовление пошло немало составов ситхской алхимии, да и фоновые эманации Явина повлияли… Джедай, постоянно носящий такую броню, на Светлой Стороне удержится недолго. Особенно если уже успел тесно пообщаться с Тьмой. И как остальные рыцари не отобрали опасный артефакт?  
\- На что тебе вообще сдался этот храм? – продолжала женщина. Еще двое джедаев, молодая катарка и мужчина-человек, шли молча.  
\- Мне нужен кристалл, - отрезал владелец экзоскелета. – Мой хорош, но не подходит до конца. Помнишь, у Сувама в магазине продавались два? Он говорил, что нашел их в развалинах.  
\- Это темное место, и кристаллы здесь тоже будут темными, - увещевала его женщина.  
\- Так и я, кхм… не слишком праведный джедай, да, - фыркнул тот.  
Кун присмотрелся внимательнее и недоуменно прищурился. Гость неплохо прятал Силу, но в пробивающихся эманациях отчетливо звучала Тьма. Мощная, властная, отчего-то неловко смешанная со Светом, словно бы Лорду ситхов в неизвестных целях назначили пару месяцев медитаций в джедайском Ордене. Маскируется под своего? Не очень-то удачно. Или здесь что-то другое? Неплохо, Кун всегда любил загадки.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - женщина мотнула головой. – Это – Явин-IV. Место смерти Темного Лорда ситхов Экзара Куна. Здесь до сих пор обитает его дух, привязанный к планете…  
\- Да-да, я помню, - отмахнулся то ли ситх, то ли джедай. – Бастила, ты мне уже не раз говорила о страшных призраках Лордов, которые, стоит тебе на секунду отвернуться, злокозненно сотворят с моей нежной и трепетной душой что-нибудь абсолютно неподобающее. Но это же не Коррибан, верно? Тут ты можешь с чистой совестью охранять меня от козней Тьмы без риска попасться ситхским спецслужбам.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что я смогу что-либо противопоставить мертвому Лорду, - мрачно произнесла женщина. – Да и пока буду отвлекать внимание, он…  
Владелец экзоскелета охотно кивнул и несколькими выразительными жестами изобразил, что именно сделает с ним злобный дух страшного Куна.  
\- А вообще я не ощущаю здесь призрака, - уже серьезно сказал он. – Куна ведь не хоронили как подобает, правильно? Значит, он привязан не к гробнице, а к спутнику. Ты же чувствуешь, Тьма распределена по Явину-IV равномерно. Я поставил бы на то, что Лорд просто вселился в сам планетоид. Это, по крайней мере, экстравагантно.  
\- Так раньше никто не делал, - неуверенно возразила женщина.  
\- Когда это мешало ситхам? – фыркнул ее собеседник. – Сначала, конечно, будет тяжело, зато потом… Вот ты представляешь себе одаренную планету с потенциалом и знаниями Лорда? Такая тварь может легко отпихнуться от газового гиганта и полететь путешествовать по галактике. А уж если оно однажды размножится…  
Он мечтательно прищурился, явно представляя себе что-то разрушительное.  
Призраки от потрясения не спотыкаются и уж тем более не падают в обморок. Поэтому Кун просто застыл на несколько мгновений, лихорадочно обдумывая лихую идею то ли ситха, то ли джедая. За четыре прошедших десятилетия он опробовал и отбросил не один способ вырваться с планетоида. О, пока что Явин еще не успел наскучить ему. Здесь уцелела – пусть и весьма относительно – немалая часть лабораторий, буйная биосфера предоставляла простор для работы в области алхимии живого, а вновь населенная недавно орбитальная станция добавляла существованию Лорда приятную пикантность. Но нужно же думать и о будущем! Перспектива просидеть на одном месте веков этак сорок-пятьдесят Куна откровенно удручала. Ладно бы его похоронили на Коррибане, в приличной компании, или, на худой конец, запихнули на Дксун, к нежно ненавидимому учителю. Через пару столетий Надд собрался бы обратно из Силы, куда Кун отправил его при последней встрече, и их дальнейшая не-жизнь была бы бурной и упоительной. Но существовать на Явине, в одиночестве, скрашенном лишь редкими визитами залетных гостей… такого Кун для себя не хотел.  
Увы, нестандартный способ джедайской атаки оказался слишком действенным. Стена Света не только убила Куна, развеяв тело на атомы, но и намертво впечатала его сущность в энергетический фон Явина-IV. Способ вырваться наверняка был, просто Лорд еще не нашел его…  
А теперь какой-то случайный ситходжедай мимоходом замечает, что проблемы-то, строго говоря, и нет. Не выйдет освободиться от уз Явина? Всегда можно утащить его с собой. Насчет вселения в планетоид он, конечно, переборщил. Призрак, попытавшийся слиться с таким количеством живых существ, как фауна Явина, просто растворится в Силе, потерявшись в обилии ощущений. Но сама мысль… хатт, какая восхитительная мысль!  
За подобную идею гостя следовало убить здесь же, чтобы не допустить утечки информации. Можно быстро, в благодарность, можно медленно, мучительно и предварительно сделав с пленником всё то, что он демонстрировал обеспокоенной джедайке: чтобы не высказывал неуважения к призракам. Но Куну было интересно. Вдруг этот ситходжедай еще что-нибудь гениальное сболтнет? Да и его Сила… Здесь, в храме, гость перестал ее скрывать: потолки коридоров кое-где обвалились, и дорогу часто приходилось расчищать телекинезом. Благодаря этому Кун мог подробнее разглядеть странную силовую ауру пришельца: мощную, четко структурированную Тьму опытного Лорда, окутанную хилыми, но многочисленными щупальцами Света. Ситха пытались насильно перевести на другую Сторону? Но зачем? А если учесть, что он, похоже, еще и считает себя джедаем… Это было нелогично, это требовалось прояснить, а значит, убивать гостей сейчас стало бы недопустимым расточительством.  
Кун в задумчивости коснулся странного ситха еле ощутимым щупальцем Силы. Тот тревожно вскинулся, дернул головой, обшаривая пространство настороженным взглядом. Сила привычным, вбитым до уровня рефлексов движением развернулась поисковой техникой, и Куну пришлось срочно размывать собственное присутствие, чтобы не быть обнаруженным. Да, этого гостя пристально прощупать не выйдет. Значит, стоит сначала покопаться в головах у джедаев и выяснить, кто из них что знает о своем спутнике. Тем более, компания подобралась как раз подходящая. Обе девчонки, едва ставшие рыцарями – а то и вовсе еще падаваны! – вряд ли отследят ментальное проникновение Лорда. Правда, третий джедай, старый и опытный консул, мог бы доставить проблем… Но Кун всегда считал менталистику одной из своих сильных сторон. А если и отследят, что они сделают-то? Войдя в гробницу, мало кто может покинуть ее без разрешения обитающего там призрака. А гробница Куна – весь Явин.  
Катарку с более темным, чем у товарищей, отпечатком в Силе, Кун решил пока не трогать. С таким энергетическим окрасом она вполне может оказаться ученицей непонятного ситха, а настораживать последнего раньше времени не хотелось: по собственному опыту Кун прекрасно помнил, что даже юный темный джедай при везении и некоторой фантазии способен доставить призраку Лорда внушительные неприятности. Да и зачем спешить? Начнем со светлой девчонки-человека, а дальше – как пойдет…  
Джедайка продолжала ездить по ушам своему ситху, изображая из себя затупившуюся от времени ручную дрель. Кун осторожно следовал за ней, слившись со стеной храма и запустив несколько тонких ментальных щупалец в голову женщины. Защита разума у нее оказалась неожиданно неплохой для столь молодого и явно неопытного рыцаря. Пришлось покопаться, чтобы остаться незаметным. Зато потом… Кун провел несколько упоительных часов, сортируя и обдумывая полученную информацию, и спохватился только, когда джедаи с примкнувшим ситхом собрались уходить, так, разумеется, и не найдя никакого кристалла.  
С примкнувшим ситхом, да. Молодой мужчина в экзоскелете, с такой легкостью подаривший Куну гениальную идею, действительно оказался Лордом. Просто, как помнила женщина по имени Бастила, год назад его угораздило попасть в руки джедаев. И те, оставив свой здравый смысл где-то в районе соседней галактики, решили переманить пленника на свою сторону. И ладно бы действовали, как все нормальные люди: уговорами, соблазнами, пытками. Но нет, джедаи, похоже, пробовали новую экспериментальную методику. Основную часть памяти злополучного Лорда просто стерли, прописав вместо нее ложные воспоминания и щедро усыпав получившееся лоскутное одеяло ментальными закладками. И, конечно, промыли Силу Светом, как только могли. Правда, вышло не слишком-то удачно, но это и неудивительно.  
Кун рассеянно усмехнулся, размышляя. По большому счету, на судьбу Лорда, позволившего сотворить с собой такое, ему было плевать. Во-первых, сам виноват, что попал в руки врага, во-вторых, он всё равно должен умереть, чтобы не разболтать о своих гениальных озарениях. Но Кун и после смерти оставался ученым, а тут такой интересный случай… Получится ли у хорошего менталиста вернуть стертое, да еще и так, чтобы подопытный не помер в процессе? Еще любопытнее было бы пронаблюдать, сможет ли Лорд восстановиться сам или сойдет с ума и погибнет, попутно уничтожив пару-тройку звездных систем. Весь опыт Куна говорил, что второе куда вероятнее. Но проследить за этим при всем желании не вышло бы – хаттовы джедаи, привязавшие его к Явину! Оставалось только пригласить Лорда немного послужить науке.  
Из незаметной щели над полом зала, через который шли джедаи, раздался едва слышный свист воздуха. Консул насторожился, потянулся к мечу. Но легкий газ без цвета и запаха заполнил помещение слишком быстро, заставив джедаев безвольно опуститься на каменные плиты. Ситх, нацепивший вдобавок к экзоскелету еще и глухой шлем с неплохими фильтрами воздуха, метнулся вперед в тщетной попытке выйти из зоны поражения. Наивно. Недлинная синеватая молния, сорвавшаяся с руки Куна, нежно оплела вскинувшего силовые щиты человека и впилась в основание черепа. Ситх рухнул на пол и судорожно заскреб пальцами полированный камень плит.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - ласково улыбнулся Кун и телекинезом сорвал с жертвы шлем. Следующая молния выбила из груди ситха последние капли воздуха, заставив вдохнуть невидимый яд. Кун с удовольствием смотрел, как безвольно разглаживаются искаженные болью и напряжением черты лица, как медленно, с трудом расслабляются скрученные судорогами мышцы. Наконец ситх затих.  
\- А теперь пойдем, - Кун поднял бесчувственное тело в воздух. – Я проведу интереснейший эксперимент, ты избавишься от всего лишнего в голове и проживешь чуть дольше… Люблю взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.  
  
Кун мог гордиться результатом своей работы. Восстанавливать целостность разума Лорда оказалось невероятно трудно. Пришлось и менталистикой позаниматься, и пару алхимических составов приготовить, и аварийный комплекс поддержки жизнедеятельности спешно расконсервировать, когда у этого гада сердце не выдержало… Вот можно подумать, над ним так уж сильно издевались! Всего четыре дня на лабораторном столе, у Куна многие подопытные жили гораздо дольше. Даже вводить в резонанс и вместе медитировать в ритуальном круге, пользуясь методиками урожденных ситхов, и то пришлось. А что делать, если хаттовы джедаи большую часть памяти пленника просто уничтожили? Только и осталось, что выпрашивать у Силы резервную копию. По крайней мере, Кун воспринимал это именно так. Прямые молитвы Силе как всемогущему существу были всерьез изучены только у урожденных ситхов, и Кун в подобном разбирался слабо. Очень может быть, что стертая память восстановилась не из Силы, а откуда-нибудь из резерва мозга самого Лорда: по некоторым признакам, раньше тот был хорошим менталистом.  
Однако факт оставался фактом: сейчас на лабораторном столе лежал в беспамятстве измученный, но живой человек с полноценным разумом и личностью. И теперь Куну нужно было понять, что с ним делать.  
С одной стороны, прежнее решение проблемы ему всё еще нравилось. Оставить всех гостей у себя, провести в лаборатории несколько упоительных месяцев … Нет, даже больше: на корабле осталась неодаренная часть команды, которая сейчас обеспокоенно рыщет по окрестностям в поисках товарищей. Умные. Не попались хищным тварям, обитающим в джунглях, в храм догадались запустить дроидов, а сами не пошли… Хорошие разумные. Будь Кун живым, непременно постарался бы перевербовать, чтоб служили ему, а не посторонним Лордам. Но сейчас-то ему зачем подчиненные и последователи? Подопытные привлекают куда больше.  
А с другой стороны, изначальная причина, по которой Кун хотел убить залетного ситха, уже неактуальна. Его разум сейчас испытывает запредельные нагрузки, заново усваивая терабайты исчезнувшей и вернувшейся памяти. В таком потоке информации одна случайная фраза потеряется почти наверняка. А вот если его отпустить… Кун недобро усмехнулся. Ни один Лорд не спустит с рук такое издевательство над собой. Особенно – джедаям. А джедаев Кун не любил.  
\- Чего я хочу больше: обезопасить свое будущее или сделать гадость светлым? – произнес в пространство Кун. Провел призрачными пальцами по щеке спящего пленника. Тот слабо всплеснул Силой, рефлекторно пытаясь оттолкнуть врага. – Пожалуй, всё-таки второе. В конце концов, отсутствие угрозы расслабляет, а я себе такого не желаю. А ты, Лорд Реван, славно отомстишь джедаям за свою судьбу. И начнешь прямо здесь, на Явине. Значит, хотя бы частично я это увижу.  
Позволять джедаям и ситху очнуться прямо у себя в лаборатории Кун не хотел. Будут выяснять отношения, повредят ценную, совсем недавно починенную аппаратуру… Лучше уж отнести пленников в тот же коридор, где их усыпила доставшаяся в наследство от Надда газовая ловушка. И, пожалуй, Лорда стоит привести в чувство раньше, чем остальных. Он какое-то время будет не в форме из-за необходимости обрабатывать огромный объем вернувшейся информации, а значит, уязвим. Куну вовсе не хотелось, чтобы его подопытный бесславно помер под мечами джедаев, пустив ворнскру под хвост четыре дня увлекательной работы.  
Следующие несколько часов Кун со смесью злорадства, сочувствия к коллеге и искреннего любопытства наблюдал занимательное зрелище. Неодаренный увидел бы только человеческого мужчину, держащегося за голову. Кун же мог различить тончайшие потоки Силы, выдающие напряженную работу не слишком опытного, но талантливого и упорного менталиста. Лорд Реван раскладывал свои воспоминания по местам, планомерно заполняя лакуны и стирая остатки ложной информации. Изнутри этот процесс выглядел бы куда интереснее, но Лорд продемонстрировал редкую предусмотрительность, первым делом восстановив щиты разума. Да и не хотелось Куну лезть в чужое сознание. Не тогда, когда там царит такая сумятица. Этак можно и потеряться, не разобравшись, что здесь ты, а что – совершенно посторонний кусок памяти Лорда.  
Что особенно умилило Куна, его еще и поблагодарили. Пусть с перекошенным лицом и застывшим от боли взглядом, но искренне и от души. Приятно, когда твою работу ценят!  
А вот потом Лорд Реван Куна… нет, не то чтобы разочаровал – огорчил. Он-то надеялся, что гость поделится с джедаями радостной новостью о возвращении собственной личности и устроит поучительное занятие на тему «почему нельзя стирать память Лордам ситхов». А тот надел обратно пожженную молниями броню и нахально улегся на полу в том же месте, куда швырнул его удар Куна. И отрубился! Секунд через десять пришел в себя консул, растолкал остальных джедаев, подлечил Лорда Ревана, подозрительно на него поглядывая… Лорд терпеливо выслушал нотацию на тему «я же тебе говорила» от штатной дрели команды и, блаженно повиснув на плече консула, побрел к выходу из храма.  
Не то чтобы Кун всерьез просчитывал варианты поведения Лорда Ревана и не учитывал такого исхода. Нет, ему, в целом, было всё равно, как тот поступит. Но чисто из благодарности к хозяину храма мог бы и организовать развлечение. К тому же, то предположение о возможности вселиться в планетоид Кун из памяти джедаев не убирал: зачем, если жить им оставалось считанные часы? Какие-то секунды Кун всерьез думал снова ударить по гостям, не дав им покинуть здание. Но, поразмыслив, отказался от этой идеи. В конце концов, что он теряет? Джедаям уж точно будет не до обрывков разговора на Явине: только не сейчас, когда их старый враг готовится преподнести сюрприз. А Лорд Реван их в покое не оставит, иначе не улыбался бы так предвкушающе. А если не допустить превращения Явина в свободно гуляющую планету попробуют ситхи… Что ж, будут два варианта. В первом планетоид просто разнесут вдребезги чем-нибудь высокотехнологичным. И это будет просто замечательно, потому что Кун станет свободен. Во втором Лорд Реван вернется, чтобы развеять конкурента или иным способом помешать осуществлению коварных планов. И это будет не менее чудесно, потому что Кун любит гостей.  
Тьма Явина-IV ласково плеснула вслед улетающему кораблю. Кун удовлетворенно улыбнулся и хозяйским взором обвел окрестности храма. Нужно было начинать работу. Вот, например, как обеспечить удаление планетоида из гравитационного поля газового гиганта? Банально пихать телекинезом? Не вариант. Занудно и расточительно, да и сомневался Кун, что справится. Значит, конструировать двигатель. Лучше сразу несколько, чтобы увеличить маневренность. При этом стандартные технологические схемы не позволят улететь далеко, если не подзаряжаться от попутных звезд: топливные элементы нужны любому устройству. Значит, необходимо придумать что-то качественно иное…  
Кун досадливо поморщился и покачал головой. Нет. Он ставит неверные приоритеты. Что толку, если он полетит путешествовать по космосу на выжженном булыжнике, лишенном любых намеков на жизнь? Да, удастся отыскать ученика, если он смог после смерти остаться призраком. Да, можно будет попробовать спуститься в Долину Лордов, если посадить Явин-IV на достаточно низкую орбиту вокруг Коррибана. Соотношение масс позволит при тщательных расчетах устроить что-то вроде дксунского суперлуния, когда атмосфера спутника и основной планеты смешивается, позволяя всякой летучей фауне мигрировать туда-сюда, а особо энергичным Лордам – покидать родные гробницы. Но во время полета на мертвом каменном шаре ему, Куну, будет отчаянно скучно! Значит, первоочередная цель – сохранение биосферы Явина, чтобы оставалось над чем работать в свободное время.  
Эта мысль заставила его усмехнуться. Да, легко сказать – сохранение биосферы. Такая грандиозная задача включает в себя целый ряд подпунктов. Заменить тепло звезды, от которой планетоид неизбежно удалится, на жар… скажем, геотермальной природы. Но при этом так, чтобы ядро планеты не пошло вразнос, как неправильно откалиброванный реактор. Сделать так, чтобы слишком быстрое движение в непривычной гравитационной обстановке не сорвало с планеты атмосферу. Обеспечить устойчивость озонового слоя для защиты от космических излучений. Упорядочить неизбежно сопутствующие всему процессу мутации флоры и фауны так, чтобы биосфера Явина изменилась не слишком кардинально…  
Кун восхищенно покачал головой. Глобальность цели потрясала. Что ж, если он достигнет задуманного, его имя прославится в веках, а коррибанские Лорды будут завидовать черной завистью. Если же нет… ну, ему хотя бы будет интересно.  
  
Всё-таки это определенно было плохое место. Люк не понимал, как тут вообще можно жить и разбивать постоянную базу. Лично он, пробыв здесь один неполный день, и то постоянно чувствовал холодок близкой смерти, ползущий по спине. И коридоры эти… повстанцы расчистили небольшой участок древнего храма, обустроили казармы и служебные помещения – но основная часть строения оставалась необжитой и зловещей. И запутанной. Может, те, кто работал здесь постоянно, и умели ориентироваться в здании. Люк – нет. И это будет очень глупая смерть – взорваться вместе с планетоидом просто потому, что не успел на общий вылет.  
Люк зло стукнул кулаком по стене. Дорога к ангарам всё не находилась и не находилась. Сейчас он искал уже хотя бы окно – вылезти наружу, спуститься по растрескавшейся от времени стене и добежать до главного входа в храм. Да, опасно – явинская живность человечину любит. Но что ж делать, если иного пути нет? Может, к обитаемым местам ведет вот этот поворот?  
Впереди забрезжил свет, и Люк рванулся туда, забыв об осторожности: слишком утомило бесконечное блуждание в темноте, когда дорогу приходится практически нащупывать.  
Вопреки сюжетам всех голофильмов, в конце коридора не оказалось ни трещины шириной в пару метров, ни ловчей ямы с кольями на дне. Только очередной дверной проем, за порог которого Люк зацепился носком сапога. И непонятное растение, в которое он, неловко перекатившись после падения, вляпался.  
Вообще-то лианы и прочая ползающая по стенам зеленая дрянь заплетала большую часть помещений базы. Лея рассказывала, они выжигали эту напасть огнем, травили гербицидами, банально обрывали – помогало слабо. Самые живучие виды оказались неядовитыми и не вредили здоровью, поэтому на них махнули рукой. Так что огромный клубок зеленых плетей, раскинувшийся посреди комнаты, для Люка неожиданностью не стал. Другое дело, что запутался он в свисающих с потолка лианах и раздробивших камни пола корнях уж очень основательно. Задергался, ухватился за один побег, за другой… Только через пару секунд Люк вспомнил зыбучие пески родины и застыл неподвижно. Тогда-то и почувствовал, что пол под животом как-то подозрительно вибрирует, а глубоко внизу, ощутимый скорее телом, чем слухом, рождается и нарастает низкий недобрый гул.  
«Землетрясение?» - Люк вздрогнул и начал осторожно выпутываться из лиан. Если его догадка верна, оставаться в здании нельзя, завалит к хаттам. Нужно найти если не выход, то хотя бы помещение с крепкими стенами, которые не рухнут на голову от первого же толчка…  
Удобно легший в ладонь зеленый побег подался под рукой, провалился вниз, и гул резко изменил тональность. Люк замер, боясь поверить новой мысли.  
«Это корабль. Вся пирамида – корабль!»  
Второй рукой он неуверенно обхватил еще один… Люк не знал, как правильно называется эта часть растения с точки зрения ботаники – фрагмент, в общем. Жесткая, покрытая шершавой корой деталь легко и послушно повернулась под прямым углом. Дрожь усилилась, сейчас пол уже откровенно трясло.  
\- А теперь вылези из пульта управления и позволь несчастному планетоиду не врезаться в газовый гигант, - произнес за спиной чей-то ласковый до холода в затылке голос. Люк сглотнул и отпустил оба рычага.  
\- Я запутался, - тихо пробормотал он, чувствуя, что оправдание детское, неуклюжее и откровенно дурацкое. Но кто же виноват, что он вырос на Татуине, где таких лиан не бывает, и вообще растений не бывает, а запутаться можно только в сарлачьих щупальцах?  
Чья-то невидимая рука подняла его за воротник комбинезона и, выдрав из объятий зеленой мешанины, опустила на пол. Место внутри клубка лиан занял мужчина средних лет в броне и длинном плаще. Растения отчетливо просвечивали через его светящуюся голубоватым фигуру.  
\- Ничего, не всё так страшно, - проговорил сам себе он. – Сейчас выведем на стартовый режим, скорректируем тягу…  
Человек повернул голову к Люку, полупрозрачное лицо прорезала улыбка.  
\- Представляешь, оно работает!  
\- Э-э-э… вы капитан этого корабля, да? – спросил Люк. Интуиция шептала, что отсюда нужно бежать, пока его не размазали по мостику мономолекулярным слоем. И еще – что бежать уже поздно.  
\- Почти, я его конструктор, - отмахнулся призрак. Ну, или не призрак. Но Люк представлял их себе именно такими. – Вообще-то здесь еще есть что совершенствовать, я планировал старт только через восемь лет… Но раз уж ты так удачно свалился на пульт управления, полетим сейчас. Нельзя же вечно вылизывать конструкцию.  
По комнате поплыл тихий смех.  
\- Оно всё-таки работает. У тебя легкая рука, детеныш. Пожалуй, я даже не буду убивать тебя за то, что чуть не угробил дело всего моего существования.  
\- Я вообще любым, что летает, управлять могу, - пробормотал Люк. Дрожь пола почти не ощущалась, гул стих до едва различимого, но какое-то шестое чувство уверенно говорило: они летят. – Корабль – эта пирамида, да?  
\- Почти, - призрак усмехнулся. – Ты немного ошибся с масштабами. Корабль – это вся планета.  
\- Так не может быть, - возразил Люк. – На ней же тогда ничего живого не сможет существовать!  
\- Я готовился к этому четыре тысячи лет! – торжествующе сверкнул глазами призрак. – Здесь вся флора и фауна модифицирована. Боишься открытого космоса, детеныш? Сейчас развернем защитный экран, есть здесь в стратосфере один специфический вид аэропланктона…  
\- А почему ваш корабль такой… - Люк замялся, подбирая слова, - биологический? Как в голофильмах про пришельцев из-за края галактики?  
\- Я – мастер алхимии живого, - пожал плечами призрак. – То, что мне хотелось получить, я не смог бы создать на основе механизмов. Не хватило бы ни знаний, ни материальной базы. А вот флора и фауна… в этом я разбираюсь почти досконально. Те лианы, которые ты так неосторожно дергал, уходят нижней частью глубоко в планету, к контрольным точкам двигателей. Последние, кстати, тоже живые существа. Здесь почти все механизмы созданы на основе Силы и биотехнологий. Увидишь еще, как это работает.  
\- А вас не смущает, что по нам скоро выстрелит Звезда Смерти? – осведомился Люк.  
Призрак замер на секунду.  
\- Сюда прилетела огромная космическая станция, - решил пояснить ситуацию Люк. – Она специализируется на разрушении планет. Сейчас вот по Явину пальнуть планирует. Я вообще-то шел к ангарам, мы с ребятами ее взрывать полетим. Просто заблудился.  
\- Недопустимо, - отрезал призрак. – Веков тридцать назад я бы с радостью согласился на такое, но теперь… погубить мой самый масштабный эксперимент? Ни за что!  
\- И как, ваше силовое поле поможет от турболазеров? – уточнил Люк.  
\- Не проверял, - призрак вдруг криво усмехнулся и расхохотался так, что по стенам заметалось эхо. – Я идиот. Я создал самый совершенный корабль на основе планетоида, я предусмотрел все угрозы, которые выдвигает открытый космос. Но, хатт, мой корабль абсолютно безоружен!  
\- Тогда вам нужна группа малых летательных аппаратов, - решительно сказал Люк. – У нас как раз есть крестокрылы.  
\- Да, я в курсе, - хмыкнул призрак. – Ладно, потом сообразим, как вас интегрировать. Иди, детеныш, не путайся под ногами.  
\- А можно я посмотрю, как вы управлять будете? – Люк ни за что не признался бы в этом даже себе, но идти обратно по темным затхлым коридорам казалось слишком жутко.  
Призрак окинул его оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Сильный, везучий, наглый… что ж, оставайся пока. Подумаю, к чему тебя пристроить.  
  
На мостике Звезды Смерти царило привычное рабочее настроение. Мерное попискивание приборов, негромкие доклады операторов, еле слышное гудение системы вентиляции…  
\- Сейчас, Вейдер, вы увидите истинную мощь Империи, - с едва читающимся в голосе предвкушением произнес Таркин.  
Вейдер промолчал. Предстоящая операция ему не нравилась. Для полноценной победы над повстанцами необходим нормальный штурм с захватом руководства и разработкой полученной от него информации. Только идиот может думать, что одна красиво взорванная база убедит повстанцев сидеть смирно или, еще лучше, в ужасе сдаваться доблестной имперской армии. Максимум – затаятся и будут пылать праведным негодованием. А разбираться с резко возросшим уровнем напряженности на гипертрассах потом кому? Скажем так, совсем не Таркину.  
К тому же мощь Империи гораздо лучше олицетворяют пара хороших ИЗРов.  
\- Не стоит ли выпустить истребители? – спросил он. – Вокруг нас уже вьются.  
\- Зенитные расчеты справятся, - отмахнулся Таркин. – Впрочем, Вейдер, если желаете поохотиться…  
Вообще-то Вейдер бы предпочел как раз такой вариант. Сесть за рычаги, поднять Черных, развеяться в стремительной схватке… Но это означало бы оставить Таркина торжествовать в одиночестве. Сбежать с поля боя. А подобной слабости Вейдер не терпел ни в других, ни тем более в себе.  
В конце концов, десяток-другой крестокрылов действительно едва ли причинит вред Звезде Смерти. И Сила не говорит о близкой опасности. Есть, правда, странное ощущение, что сегодня случится что-то важное, но уж отличать прямую угрозу от невнятных изменений Вейдер умел.  
\- Цель в радиусе поражения, - доложил один из операторов.  
Диск Явина-IV медленно выплывал из-за газового гиганта.  
\- Стрелять по готовности, - Таркин еле заметно сощурился, хищно глядя на экран. Пусть азарт почти не отражался на его лице, в Силе гранд-мофф сейчас фонил предвкушением расправы не хуже матерого ситха. Естественно. Первый выстрел его любимой станции в условно боевой ситуации. Против целых двух… а может быть, даже трех десятков крестокрылов.  
Пронзительно-зеленый луч турболазера устремился в космос. Благодаря экранам последнего поколения Вейдер мог наблюдать его полет в замедленном режиме, как и пугающее в своей грандиозности зрелище распадающегося на атомы планетоида…  
\- Что?! – Таркин от неожиданности не удержал контроль над собой, и на его лице выступило абсолютно несвойственное гранд-моффу обалдение. Вейдер смог ограничиться невнятным хрюканьем куда-то в респиратор.  
За секунду до выстрела Явин-IV отчетливо дернулся, провалился ближе к газовому гиганту и пропустил луч турболазера над собой. Затрепыхался, выравнивая резко изменившуюся орбиту, и, окутавшись слабо светящейся голубоватой пленкой, спокойно и уверенно попер куда-то вбок.  
От рабочих мест операторов послышалось негромкое, но очень хорошо различимое в воцарившейся тишине ругательство. Вейдер запустил диагностику доспехов и на пару секунд погрузился в Силу, прощупывая в ней самого себя. Вроде резкого ухудшения состояния не наблюдается. И отравления психотропными веществами тоже нет…  
\- Вейдер, - левая щека Таркина заметно дергалась. – Что это?  
Диагностика системы жизнеобеспечения никаких нарушений не выявила. Оставалось только признать свершившийся факт: никому ничего не мерещится. Просто Явин-IV неожиданно решил полетать. Просто. Явин. Четыре. Четвертый, хатт его так, планетоид. Тот самый, на котором гробница Лорда Куна…  
Явин невозмутимо качнулся на месте и, кокетливо сверкнув на прощанье соплами удивительно симметрично расположенных вулканов, прыгнул в гипер.  
\- Это, Таркин, означает, - помедлив, произнес Вейдер, - что ваша станция, похоже, не в состоянии действовать против хоть сколько-нибудь сопротивляющегося противника.  
\- Знаете, Вейдер, - судя по желчному хмыканью, Таркин немного взял себя в руки, - вот планеты от меня раньше как-то не удирали.  
\- Ничего, - Вейдер смотрел на звезды, которые только что заслонял сбежавший Явин-IV. – Радуйтесь лучше, что он не пошел на таран.


End file.
